1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power window regulator and a window regulator system which are provided within a side door for a vehicle and which automatically raise and lower a door glass.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a power window regulator arranged within a side door of a vehicle, for example, a power window regulator arranged within a side door of a large-sized truck, is different from a power window regulator arranged within a side door of a passenger car. Therefore, is necessary to arrange each while taking care of the following points.
That is, since the side door at the side of the passenger seat of the large-sized truck is disposed at a high position from a tire surface contact with the ground, it is necessary to arrange a comparatively large viewing window at a lower side of a center portion of a door main body of the side door at the side of the passenger seat in view of a request for securing a downward view. Accordingly, in the power window regulator arranged within the side door at the side of the passenger seat of the large-sized truck of this kind, it is necessary to arrange the power window regulator with taking care of a layout of each of the members so as not to shut a view through the viewing window.
A conventional power window regulator obtained by taking care of the points mentioned above (that is, a power window regulator of a type in which a so-called wire method is employed and two regulator main bodies arranged in both sides of a door main body are driven by a single motor) is shown in FIG. 35, and will be briefly described below.
As shown in this drawing, a power window regulator 1200 is structured such that a pair of elongate guide rails 1208 are arranged at both sides of a viewing window 1206 in parallel to each other so as not to shut a view through the viewing window 1206 placed in a door main body 1204 of a side door 1202 at the side of a passenger seat. Each of plural glass supporting bodies 1212 for supporting a door glass 1210 is supported to each guide rail 1208 so as to be ascended and descended by a pair of rollers 1214, respectively.
Further, an upper bracket 1216 and a lower bracket 1218 extended out towards a front portion of the door are respectively formed in an upper end portion and a lower end portion of each guide rail 1208. A single upper pulley 1220 is axially supported on the upper bracket 1216, and a pair of lower first pulley 1222 and lower second pulley 1224 are axially supported on the lower bracket 1218.
Still further, a wire 1226 connected to the glass supporting body 1212 is wound around the upper pulley 1220, the lower first pulley 1222 and the lower second pulley 1224. The wire 1226 is structured to move by a driving force of a motor arranged in a lower side of the viewing window 1206.
However, in the case of the power window regulator 1200 mentioned above, in order to prevent the view through the viewing window 1206 disposed in the door main body 1204 of the side door 1202 at the side of the passenger seat from being shut, a structure of complexly folding back the wire 1226 by using a multiplicity of pulleys (the upper pulley 1220, the lower first pulley 1222 and the lower second pulley 1224) is employed. Accordingly, a fatigue due to a repeated use is accumulated in the wire 1226, so that a durability of the wire 1226 and a durability of the power window regulator 1200 are reduced.
In this case, a so-called selector system has been known as an existing power window regulator system having a good durability, however, since a projection area or a space for arranging respective parts of the sector system is very large, it cannot meet a request for securing a downward view.